the lost secret
by Ai half demon
Summary: there are several secrets to be told and i have made some shocking secrets for the inuyasha charecters like seshomaru is... and inutashoi... read to find out
1. intro

The lost secret

Intro

After Naraku's death the team split up. Inuyasha went to the castle were he was born. He saw the ashes of the castle but no bodies. It was a dark and rainy night. It was quiet. Sesshomaru appeared from the mist. They both starred at each others. They saw the castle begin to form and then saw the day when Inuyasha was born. It then showed the part where inutashoi died then a black light appeared and the brothers stepped through it. The black pearl in inuyasha's right eye was gone and they were at there fathers grave. They went into the remains and saw when Sesshomaru was born. It showed a lady holding a baby Sesshomaru. The woman was Sesshomaru's mother and she looked just like Sesshomaru except she was a women. It also showed that as soon as Sesshomaru was born she was dead and inutashoi could not bring her back. The memory faded and another black light appeared. They saw another vision of when Inuyasha and Sesshomaru were kids. Inuyasha tried to be nice but Sesshomaru didn't want to be nice. Izayoi treated inuyasha's wounds and Sesshomaru's burns from burring his father. They were pulled through another black light and Inuyasha fell unconscious then Sesshomaru heard a voice.


	2. the memories

The memories

"Sesshomaru you must take care of Inuyasha," said a voice.

"Why should I"

"This place affects half demons"

"How do you know?"

Because"

"You brought us here didn't you?"

"Sorry but I can say no more"

"Father?"

"Goodbye my son…take care of your brother…and don't blame him for my death"

"Father, wait"

Inuyasha awoke "who was that"

"Who are you talking about?"

"I heard a … voice"

"it was no one"

"But I"

"You must be hearing things"

"You maybe right"

"Let's find a way out of here"

"Agreed"

They tried to get out but Inuyasha stumbled several times then Sesshomaru put Inuyasha on his back.

"You don't have to"

"Shut up, I have my reasons"

"I know who was talking to you"

"Who"

"Father"

"How could he talk to me he's dead you know"

"I don't know how but it could be"

"Uhhh…"

"I was right"

Sesshomaru dropped Inuyasha then silence. Inuyasha then started to transform his hair grew black, his eyes were brown, he had no fangs or claws, he was human.


	3. the new moon

The new moon

"Inuyasha… Inuyasha, are you ok"

Inuyasha was unconscious then the mysteries voice said "protect him protect my son"

Sesshomaru was struggling to breathe then things started to form. There was a huge forest. At the end was a huge cave big enough for 10 grown men. Right beside the cave was a large crystal clear lake. There were no demons but there were demon slayers. Sesshomaru picked up Inuyasha and went into the cave. Sesshomaru was drenched from the down pour. Inuyasha was shivering. Sesshomaru put his hand on inuyasha's forehead. Inuyasha was burning up (he had a fever). Sesshomaru went to the river and filled a bucket. He brought it the cave and set it down right beside Inuyasha who lay on the ground. He dipped in a towel and placed it on inuyasha's forehead.

"Sesshomaru"

"What is it?"

"I don't feel well"

"Sorry but your sick"

"Thank you"

"For what"

"Helping me"

The demon slayers found the village. Inuyasha lay unconscious. They saw him as a human so gave him a wild animal to eat. Sesshomaru returned and saw the animal. He cooked it and gave some to Inuyasha and he ate some himself. Sesshomaru then lay down after eating. Inuyasha lay down beside him and then wrapped up in Sesshomaru's tail. Inuyasha's fever was gone when Sesshomaru replaced his hand on inuyasha's head. Sesshomaru looked up and saw that the world was going black.


	4. the miasma

The miasma

"Help your brother," said inutasho.

Inuyasha's fever came back, he lay unconscious. He struggled to breath. A strong and thick miasma started to form. Sesshomaru picked up Inuyasha he tried to find an exit. The miasma went up to Sesshomaru's knees. Inuyasha was struggling to breath; Sesshomaru was getting dizzy, from the smell. Sesshomaru fell and so did Inuyasha. Naraku appeared. A cage began to form. Naraku grabbed Inuyasha and put him in.

"Damn him to hell"

"Leave him alone"

"Lord Sesshomaru doesn't he deserve to die"

"Not like this, this is wrong, even for you"

"Why should I care he was the one who sent me to this place of memories"

Another black light appeared then…


	5. the vision

The vision

(_This is the vision from the last chapter)_

Inuyasha was following Naraku's scent. The others followed while riding on hatchi. Naraku appeared and scent out old and new incarnations. Kanna, Kagura, hakudoshi, muso, and even Kohaku. His new incarnation was a young cat demon, named, Neko. She had cat like instinct and her orange fur looked like koga's. She had the wind blade and thunder blade (Inuyasha movie 4)

"Who are you?"

"I'm Neko"

"What do you want?"

"To end your life"

"Windscar"

"Dragon thunder gale"

"The attack was deflected"

"Dragon lightning"

"Lightning struck down and hit Inuyasha"

"That's enough "

"Let's leave"

"Why must we leave he's just lost consciousness"

"We have to see how lord Sesshomaru is doing sense inuyasha's friends are half dead"

Sesshomaru was covered in blood from head to toe. He was un conscious and when Inuyasha awoke he saw Sesshomaru then chased after Naraku he stumbled and when he got up he was faced with the wind blade. Neko set down the thunder blade and grabbed inuyasha's sword. Inuyasha transformed and decapitated Naraku. He grabbed tetsuisaiga and left.


	6. inutashoi's voice

Inutashoi's voice

Inuyasha and Sesshomaru were being poisoned by the miasma but a sweep of win separated the miasma. Neko appeared. Inuyasha struck at Neko. Sesshomaru was busy fighting Kohaku Kagura Kanna and Naraku. Sesshomaru was completely battered. Inuyasha was then transformed back to his half demon state and then muso started attacking. The vision disappeared and the incarnations were gone plus Kohaku. Inuyasha heard a voice since Sesshomaru had not regained consciousness yet.

"Inuyasha"

"Father?"

"Do you remember me?"

"No"

"I visited you"

"When"

"Every birthday"

"What"

"When you fell asleep"

"But you died when I was born"

"I appeared in your dreams"

"So that was you"

"Yes"

Inutashoi appeared and Inuyasha ran to him. He had a death grip. He hugged him and would not let go. He started to cry. Sesshomaru awoke and healed right away he walked up to Inuyasha and put his hand on Inuyasha's shoulder.

"My sons who opened your hearts to emotions"

"Kagome"

"Rin"

"Why"

"I never wanted you guys to hate humans"

"Why"

"The only people you guys would trust was your own mothers"

"So"

"I never wanted you guys to kill for fun"

"You did"

"No I protected your guises mothers and my self"


	7. the biggest secret

The biggest secret

"Sesshomaru have you told Inuyasha of your birth"

"No, and I don't plan to"

"Fine then"

"No you can't "

"Sesshomaru is a half demon"

"… How is he a half demon "

"Sesshomaru's mother was a half demon who was born from a demon father and a mostly demon mother. So when Sesshomaru's mother was partially a human so is Sesshomaru"

"Sesshomaru is this true"

"…"

"Wait Inuyasha there's more"

"How much more"

"Just listen"

"Alright"

"Sesshomaru is still a full demon but not a full fledged demon like me'

(_Remember these secrets are what I made up there not real … or are they. I'm joking there not real.)_


	8. the end

the darkness

Inutashoi disappeared and then Neko appeared. Attacks were called.

"Dragon strike"

"Dragon thunder gale"(this attack deflects and separates an enemies attack)

'Windscar"

Dragon lightning" it struck Inuyasha.

"Aghhhhhhhhhhhhhh"screamed Inuyasha (just like in the fourth movie)

"Dragon strike"

Neko was killed.

(Sorry writers block this is the end and I will have a new story posted soon so check for it thank you)


End file.
